


Come on the Rising Wind

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needed to be in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on the Rising Wind

**Author's Note:**

> There is talk of threatened non-con, though none actually occurs.

Hoping against hope, Rodney opened door nineteen. So far, this particular set of keys had yielded four storerooms, six servants' bedrooms, and eight prisoners who were not Sheppard. There was something in the stone of the castle that kept them from scanning for Sheppard's transmitter, so they were reduced to a room-to-room search. They were running out of time, because the self-styled "Lord" would be with reinforcements any minute.

The metal door opened with the shriek of rusted hinges, to a dark and windowless room. Rodney shone his flashlight around, but he still nearly missed him. The only that Rodney saw was the glitter of eyes in the beam. "Colonel Sheppard?" he called.

The eyes disappeared, and it took Rodney longer than he would like to admit to realize that the prisoner had closed his eyes. He took another step in, only to have Sheppard croak, "Rodney?"

Going weak with relief, he radioed Lorne. "I've got him. Second sub-level." Then he made a beeline for Sheppard.

What he was seeing wasn't adding up. Then Sheppard moved, uncurling and standing up, and Rodney realized that he was naked. Moving quicker, he stripped off his jacket and handed it to Sheppard, who took it, wrapping it around his waist as a makeshift loincloth.

Grabbing Sheppard's hand, he towed him towards the door. "Are you okay?" he asked, then cut off Sheppard's flippant answer. "Of course you're not okay." In the light of the hall, he could see bruises darkening Sheppard's skin, and he found himself scowling at them.

"Relax," Sheppard said. "I'm fine. This was just the warm up before the main event."

Only Sheppard could be cavalier about being tortured. But Rodney didn't have a chance to get into it, because he could hear marines coming to the rescue. Instead, he concentrated on herding Sheppard towards the stairs, where they ran into Lorne and his team.

He was impressed with the marines' discipline - not one of them stared at their mostly naked commander. Instead they ranged out, watching for any of the Lord's soldiers as Lorne asked, "Do you need us to call for a medical team, sir?"

"No," Sheppard answered. "Just get me back to the jumper so I can pull on a spare uniform."

"That we can do, sir," said Lorne, calling back the marines and splitting the team in two. Half of them went up the stairs ahead of Rodney, Lorne and Sheppard, while the other half got their six. They met very little resistance on the way out of the building, which was a damn good thing, since Sheppard was starting to list to starboard. When Lorne offered to get a stretcher, though, Sheppard shook his head and pulled himself together.

The jumper was right where they'd left it, and Lorne went up front to get them in the air while Rodney went through their supplies, looking for a spare uniform. He handed it off to Sheppard, who turn his back to everyone and pulled it on, giving Rodney a clear view of his back, ass, and thighs, which were all mottled with bruises and welts.

He wasn't real surprised when Sheppard stayed on his feet all the way back to Atlantis. Instead he stood next to Sheppard, giving him a shoulder to lean on so that he wouldn't just collapse.

Keller met them in the jumper bay with a stretcher. Sheppard looked like he wanted to argue, but when Keller got that determined look in her eye and pointed, Sheppard sighed and sat with a poorly disguised wince.

Knowing that Sheppard was in good hands and that Lorne would take care of briefing Woolsey, he hurried back to his lab, with the experiment that he'd dropped when word had reached him that Sheppard had been taken prisoner again. Zelenka looked up sharply as he entered. "Rodney? Sheppard - is he-"

"He's fine, just bruised," Rodney answered. "They didn't do anything else before we got to him."

Nodding, Zelenka said, "And you are here, why? Your whole team is in the infirmary. Shouldn't you be there as well?"

"I have experiments to do," Rodney said.

"Go."

And because Zelenka was right, Rodney went.

The infirmary was relatively quiet. Both Ronon and Teyla were sleeping, still recovering for the stomach flu that had kept them from going to MS4-796 over in the corner. They had tried to get up and go with Lorne and Rodney when Sheppard had been taken, but Keller had flat refused to allow them out of the infirmary, even though that meant she had to sedate Ronon. Rodney wasn't sure that he was going to forgive her, but that wasn't his problem. Sheppard sat on a bed, talking intently with Keller. As Rodney approached, he could hear their conversation.

" - fine! There's no reason to keep me here."

"You are _not_ fine, Colonel Sheppard. You've got deep muscle bruising, you have a mild concussion, and you are not leaving my infirmary to go and over-do it, just to wind up back here."

"I'm not going to," Sheppard looked up and noticed Rodney. "I know, Rodney can escort me back to my quarters and stay for a few hours to make sure I stay put."

"Really, Colonel," Keller began, but Sheppard cut her off.

"We'll be fine." Jumping off the bed, he grabbed Rodney by the shoulder and started hustling him out the door. "We'll call if we need you."

If Keller said anything else, Rodney didn't hear her. Sheppard didn't let go until they reached the transporter, only releasing his grip to set their destination. The door opened on the residential quarters. Sheppard's door was the fifth one down, and when he was safely inside, Rodney said, "Okay, I got you back to your room. Anything else you want?"

Instead of answering, Sheppard grabbed him by the shirtfront and dragged him inside. The door slid shut, and Rodney heard the click as the bolt slid home. "Take off your clothes," Sheppard ordered. Used to obeying that tone of voice, Rodney reached for the hem of his shirt.

It was difficult, though, since he wasn't in a nighttime mindset. They'd agreed a long time ago that they needed to keep work separate from their relationship, and that meant no afternoon quickies. "Sheppard," Rodney said, pausing in unbuttoning his shirt. "You want to tell me what the problem is?"

"John," Sheppard said. "Call me John." And that was different too. Sheppard was usually _more_ adamant about keeping their lives separate, because he had more to lose.

Dropping his hands back to his sides, Rodney said, "Okay, John. You want to tell me what's going on? You're being weird."

"I want - " John cut himself off, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Rodney waited, patiently staring at John's face. John couldn't meet his eyes, and all of this was just _wrong_.

"I know you hate talking, but I'm going to insist. What the hell is going through your brain?" John still wouldn't look at Rodney, and he stayed stubbornly silent. Rodney grabbed his by the shoulders and shook him. "Talk to me, John, or I'll be forced to get Doctor Kyra in here."

That got John's attention, which didn't surprise Rodney - John hated Kyra more than he'd hated Heightmeyer. "No! You don't have to get her," he insisted. "I'm just not dealing with this very well."

"Christ, what did they do to you?" Rodney demanded. "I've seen you handle being _tortured_ better than this."

"It wasn't so much what they did as what they implied," John said slowly.

"All right," Rodney said, gentling his hands and running them soothingly down John's arms. "What did they imply?"

"That, uh, I was a 'pretty thing' who was going to be very popular with the guards after nightfall." John was bright red, his eyes squeezed shut.

Oh. Shit. Rodney could understand why John was so upset. There hadn't been a lot of discussion about John's sexuality, but Rodney knew that he was John's first with men for anything more involved than handjobs. It had taken them months to work up to the point where John would let Rodney fuck him, and it was always under John's control.

"Oh, god. Did anyone touch you? Should we go back and see Keller? Or maybe Kyra would be better after all - "

"Rodney!" John interrupted. "I'm fine. No one touched me like that. It was all words and a beating, and now I just want to forget about it, okay? No Keller, no Kyra, just you and me."

He really wasn't happy. He wanted nothing more to go back to that planet and flatten the Lord's holdings. But John needed him here and now. He laid one hand on John's face, guiding him in for a kiss. "What do you want?" he murmured against John's lips.

"Take off your clothes," John repeated, and this time Rodney didn't hesitate, stripping quickly and efficiently. John stripped as well, leaving them looking at each other naked. He wanted touch and started to lift a hand to do so, when John flinched. Stricken, he immediately lowered it again.

John shook his head, and then grabbed Rodney by the biceps, turning him and walking him backwards to the bed. Normally, Rodney would have objected to being manhandled like this, but even though psychology wasn't a science, he knew what was happening here. John needed to be in control.

And he was good with that, so when John pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, he went willingly. He wanted to object when John sank to his knees, but instead bit his lip. If this was what John felt he needed, then Rodney had no reason to object, nor did he particularly _want_ to stop John. John's mouth was a wonder.

Under normal circumstances, he probably would not have noticed the slight hitch as John lowered his mouth to Rodney's cock. But he was paying close attention, and he _did_ spot it. Grabbing John by the shoulder, he pushed him back. "You don't have to do this."

"I know. I _want_ to." Rodney stared at John without saying anything, and John kind of folded in on himself. "I want to want to," he said with a sigh.

"I get that," Rodney said, even as he pulled John to his feet. "But maybe it's too close to what they threatened?"

"Yeah, I guess," John said, looking dejected. Rodney worked hard to resist the urge to yank John into an embrace, because he knew the last thing that John needed was to be jerked around after the day he'd had.

He forced himself to be patient until John finally sat down next to him, then he slid to his knees, looking up at John. "Let me do this for you?" he asked, shifting around so that he was between John's thighs, which seemed to spread of their own volition.

"O - okay," John said, sounding breathless.

Rodney turned his attention to giving John the best blowjob he was capable of. He licked across the head of John's dick, before opening his mouth and taking the head inside. Sucking lightly, he slowly worked his way down, taking John as deep as he could get him, sliding his tongue along the large vein that ran along the underside.

John moaned softly, burying his hands in Rodney's hair. He didn't make any effort to force Rodney to go deeper or faster. Instead, he just seemed to be holding on for dear life, as Rodney worked him slow and steady. "Rodney," he said, voice thready and soft.

"Mmm," Rodney groaned at the salty-slick flavor of John's precome. He forced open his eyes to see the pleasure writ across John's face. Lifting his head, he said, "What do you want, John? You can have anything you want." Without waiting for an answer, he took John deep, sucking hard and making him shout, hips flexing under Rodney's hands.

John came to a shuddering stillness, and a glance upwards showed him sweating and biting his lip. "I want - " he started, and when Rodney made an interrogative sound, said in a rush, "I want to fuck you. Can I? Is it okay?"

Releasing John's cock again, Rodney said, "Of course it is. Hand me the lube?"

Wordlessly, John did, and Rodney slicked up his fingers, reaching between his thighs and sliding one into his hole. He lowered his head and sucked John's cock back into his mouth, not trying to make him come, just trying to make him feel as much pleasure as he could.

Even as he sucked, he worked his finger in and out of his hole, trying to loosen himself up for John's cock. He added a second finger faster than he should have, and had to hiss at the sensation of being rapidly stretched and filled. From this angle, he couldn't get deep enough to brush against his prostate, but he didn't care. This wasn't about him or his pleasure. It was all about John.

As soon as he had two fingers moving easily, he pulled them out. At the same time, he lifted his head. "How do you want me?" he asked breathlessly.

"On your back." The answer was immediate, and Rodney didn't hesitate, climbing to his feet and then crawling onto the bed. Flopping over on his back, he spread his legs wide in invitation.

For a long minute, John just looked at him. He was still staring as he shifted around on his knees, and picked up the lube to slick his cock. His eyes were locked on Rodney's as he lifted Rodney's legs so that his ass was resting in John's lap, as his cock started to slide into Rodney.

Even though Rodney wanted to close his eyes, so that he could focus on the feeling of John sliding home, he didn't. He worked hard to keep his eyes open, to meet John's hungry gaze. As John bottomed out inside him, he felt John's balls brush against his ass. John gave a soft moan as his hands settled more firmly on Rodney's hips, holding him still. As if Rodney had any intention of moving at all.

"John?" he said softly. "Fuck me."

John made a soft sound and his hips began to move; short, shallow thrusts that made them both sob in pleasure. Gradually, his thrusts grew deeper and more erratic as John started to lose control. "Oh, god," he moaned.

Rodney wasn't sure he was going to be able to come. After all, John wasn't aiming for his prostate, nor was he touching Rodney's cock. But when John asked, "Are you close?" Rodney found himself nodding helplessly. There was an orgasm there, just a little over the hill. All he needed was for John to touch him.

"Please, John. Touch me - touch my cock," he begged.

Without looking away, John immediately wrapped a hand around Rodney's cock and started to jerk him, hard and fast. "Come on, Rodney. Come for me," John ordered.

It took half dozen strokes, and then pleasure shivered down Rodney's spine and out his cock as he came. His eyes slammed shut, his back arching, as he gave it all up for John with a totally heartfelt cry.

John touched him through his orgasm, and then released his cock. His eyes were wild as he shook. "Please," he said. Rodney didn't know what he wanted, nor did he care. John could have anything he needed from Rodney, without hesitation. He nodded.

Leaning forward, John planted his hands in the bedding on either side of Rodney's chest, bending Rodney in half. He started to pound into Rodney, seeking his own pleasure, and just the idea of it was enough to make Rodney beg. "Kiss me," he said, and John immediately complied, his lips coming down to meet Rodney's.

As though that was what he'd needed to get over the last hurdle, he moaned into Rodney's mouth, his hips stuttering as he came. He was practically sobbing into Rodney's mouth, body twitching as aftershocks shot through him.

Long before he could have caught his breath, John had already pulled out, settling on his side, with his head resting on Rodney's shoulder. He was panting, and if Rodney's shoulder felt suspiciously wet, he didn't mention anything to John. He just wrapped an arm around John and held him tight. "Better?" he asked when John's breathing finally slowed.

"Um, yeah. Thank you," John said, his ears pink.

Rodney knew that they should talk about it, but that there was no way that John would do so right now. Instead, he kissed the top of John's head and said, "I suspect that wasn't what the doctor ordered."

"You're probably right," John said. "How about I take a nap now to make up for it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Rodney said. He thought to himself that he should probably get out of bed and dressed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. For that matter, he didn't care that he desperately needed a washcloth. All that mattered was that John was here and safe. Everything else was just a detail.

Kissing John one more time, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around John tightly. Tomorrow they could talk.


End file.
